


Because You...

by flickawhip



Category: BBC Proms RPF, Maestro (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 05:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5772586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not Real. </p><p>From A Prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because You...

"You don't have to carry me everywhere you know..."

"Maybe I want to..."

"Why?"

"Because we do special things for the ones we love... and I love you."

Katie can't help the bright flush that comes to her cheeks, her smile soft even as she allows him to pick her up again, carrying her into the kitchen and setting her down on the counter. 

"Alright..."

She gives in instantly, she was mostly teasing in the first place but his answer, as sweet and honest as always, tugs at hear heart and makes her smile.


End file.
